


Brother's Keeper

by amy_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: 275-ish words of SPN dark!fic. Be warned - character death. Beta and hand-holding bywenchpixie.





	

He stumbles through the underbrush, leaning briefly against tree trunks before pushing off again. He weaves; one arm tucked in tightly across his belly, the other arm parting the foliage while clutching his gun unsteadily.

"Sam!" His breath is ragged; it's a while before he can call out again. "Sam!" His voice gets more desperate.

He gets no answer, but hears a crash in the distance. He alters course slightly, each step heavier than the last. With one last anguished call for his brother, he finally, slowly, drops to his knees then slides all the way to the muddy ground.

It isn't long before more footsteps ring out, coming closer to the shaded grove of pines. He struggles to raise his weapon, head unerringly tracking the sound despite being unable to sit up. He hears a branch snap then a man's voice swearing.

"Shit. More blood."

"Dean! Where are you?"

Slowly, he lowers the chrome-plated Glock to the ground, eyes closing wearily. Seconds later, they break into the small clearing.

"Dean? Sweetie?" Ellen skids to her knees at his side. "Can you hear me?" He slits his eyes open in response. "Let me see it, Dean." She gently pries his arm off his shredded stomach, allowing another gout of blood and bile to pour out of the messy wound.

He doesn't even flinch.

He does point in the direction of the sounds he was tracking with one bloody finger. Ellen nods to Bobby, then looks down at Dean.

"It's okay, honey. You just rest now."

His eyes slide closed at the sound of Bobby chambering a shell in his shotgun.

"We'll take care of him."


End file.
